creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Amazing World of Gumball - The Grieving/@comment-25013284-20150214112330
Oh boy another creepypasta of a kids show! Have we no restraint? I guess I should give some credit. If any kids show deserves a creepy story it's this one. The show definitely has enough annoying moments and maybe some of us would get some satisfaction out of seeing them cannibalized but I digress. Let's just completely forget a show was even actually made and make like this is Candle Cove and judge it by it's own merits! We start with the character narrating his every slightest thought, because the writer may have read a book one time where the main character experienced seemingly random events and mistook that for pacing. Ooooh this is going well! I think it's gotten to the point that we can't really do creepypasta of characters that exist in the real world anymore because if a dog froths at the mouth one demitone above the average it gets a creepypasta story written about it. Creepypasta stories would be so common in the real world that if a kids show started acting up to any significant degree any reasonable person would turn off their TV and rightly exorcise it. Okay this is more a personal thing but you know that phrase "after what seemed like hours"? Creepypasta stories aren't allowed to use that anymore until the learn to use it right. "After what seemed like hours" is meant to be used at times where the main character experiences torturous pain or intense monotony. It is NOT meant to be used when the main character is experiencing a slightly off part of a 30 FUCKING MINUTE FUCKING CARTOON FUCKING! Oh really? Were you really about to turn that TV off Mr Protagonist? Or did your writer accidentally put that in there and then come up with some contrived reason for you not to do the reasonable thing. You're not enjoying the episode how about you turn the light on then turn it off if you're so scared. Or maybe change the channel? And some characters died in a kids show and you're scared? Excuse me while I call up the pussy police because you're making an offense of the highest calibur. What exactly is the point of mentioning bad quality in these things? I figured it was for foreshadowing of something sinister happening but after the two fucking main characters died I figured foreshadowing was thrown out the window shattering glass as it crashed threw, impaling itself on the fence spikes in the yard and then being set on fire. I'd like anyone reading to do a quick excercise for me. Please draw a cartoon head and the put realistic blood spatters all over it. You may have realized that this looks fucking awful and akin to those amateur photo manipulations with applied filters you see on instagram. What could possibly be the point of saying it "looked realistic". Sonic.exe are you giving tutorials on how to disguise the word hyper-realism? Saying something is realistic should be confined to one who views realism as a horrible alternative and something one tends to avoid as much as possible! The one thing you'd think creepypasta writers wouldn't have a problem with understand but to ere is human and among creepypastas there's certainly alot of ere to go around! You had no choice but to finish the episode? Destroy the fucking TV! OR put a cover over the TV, find something to muffle the sound, and go to bed! And your door locked from the outside? That's a brilliantly designed house you live in mate. These creepypasta stories where the supernatural is invoked just to make someone experience the demon's episode fanfiction is getting really old. Actually that makes a lot of sense. Next time you hear a creepypasta about a kids TV show or movie. Imagine it's a demon's fanfiction and the protagonists TV just happened to be the one to get possessed. You'll find this works incredibly well and you'll at least get some enjoyment out of it. In all seriousness though, why would a supernatural power be locking your doors instead of... oh I don't know... up and killing you. They definitely don't have your best interests in mind. As it stands it just seems like the supernatural are just trying to pull a prank on the protagonist. 2001... 2011? Whaaaat iiis the pooooint? Are you trying to forshadow that this was the original pilot episode and it was rejected and now the creator is seeking revenge by hijacking Cartoon Network's station and locking all your doors? "Which is weird because... a friend of mine yesterday was sent a picture of a cat being killed." ..... Ooooooooh I get it now. This is a joke creepypasta. It all makes sense. The horrible foreshadowing, the absense of pacing, the utter indifference to all of the elements and fundamentals of writing. It all makes sense now. And then (pause for effect) the last picture (pause for effect) was the one that (pause for effect) disturbed me the most... (pause for effect) You passed out.... from sobbing... 5 STARS!! A+!! TENOUTTATEN! JESUS CHRIST! ...... Okay hold the fucking phone! I fucking guffawed and choked on my coffee at this part so let's recap! And I'm going to say it piece by piece so you can truly appreciate it as it unfolds. The parents... are suspects.... in the kidnapping.... of their own son. Hell hath no fury like mine own. What were you thinking writer? Was the plot just not getting you anywhere so you have to messily throw horror elements at a story no matter how contrived? Alright I admit I was only halfway listening at the beginning but who is Ben and why should I care about him? And exactly how would realize that a message was sent to your brother from this Ben character unless you looked in his phone you fucking creeper. Oh... okay... so the whole story is based off a serial killer that is still out there somewhere.... Everyone altogether with me. 1. 2. 3. facepalm Word of advice. Stop being so heavy handed and random with your horror elements. You can't just make the plot "Guy watches TV and then horror happens. Have a direction to go in! Having something that even the creator was unaware of does not help your case at all because we the audience have already heard the whole story and finding out the creator isn't aware of those edits carries no weight because it has absolutely no implications!﻿ Yes your theory is completely flawless. A serial killer who were he part of any other universe that contained the slightest bit of logic would have left town by now found a random patch of recently dug up dirt, decided to dig it up, take out the damaged tape, go home watch it, learn how to edit and manipulate video, learn how to use animation programs, and hijack an entire channel, just so he could achieve his dream of terrorizing this one kid in the future. He's either an incredibly forward thinker or this story is absolute bullocks! You know, I actually wrote my impressions on this story as it progressed and instead of it shocking me by proving me wrong I found the statements only clicked and fit more and more. MAYBE THAT SHOULD TELL YOU SOMETHING WRITERS! YOU'RE NOT DOING A VERY GOOD JOB WITH YOUR NARRATIVE IF I CAN PREDICT EVERYTHING ABOUT IT BEFORE EVEN HEARING IT! Honest to god this is probably the worst one I've ever heard. And I say that after having listened to such gems as Rugrats theory and Cupcakes. Find the hard copy of this story, burn it and then sacrifice the ashes to your local demon lord.﻿